


X Drake x Reader 'Meeting you'

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bromance, Cafe AU, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, LITERALLY, No Angst, Romance, bump into each other, coffee shop meet, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Drake wasn't paying too much attention to the people around him. He had his phone in his hand and was trying to find the obscure and small restaurant that his co-worker, turned friend, Hawkins had told him was their lunch meet up. Working in the same company but different branches meant they didn't see much of each other in the office, but he still liked to catch up now and then. Not to mention they had to discuss what they were doing for the next meeting.It was because of this that he didn't see the girl who was trying to turn a corner.





	X Drake x Reader 'Meeting you'

**Author's Note:**

> For @Crapitskizaru on Tumblr! They requested some modern au dino loving so I delivered!

The streets were bustling with people of all kinds, giving indication that it was officially lunch hour. Not a single stop light was empty and the sidewalks were crowded with individuals going to and from their work and their favorite places to eat. During moments like these, it was easy to bump into anyone. 

Drake wasn't paying too much attention to the people around him. He had his phone in his hand and was trying to find the obscure and small restaurant that his co-worker, turned friend, Hawkins had told him was their lunch meet up. Working in the same company but different branches meant they didn't see much of each other in the office, but he still liked to catch up now and then. Not to mention they had to discuss what they were doing for the next meeting. 

_ It was because of this that he didn't see the girl who was trying to turn a corner.  _

Dressed in a knee length blue dress with a white flowery apron tied around her, (h/c) hair pulled back to keep her hair out of her (e/c) eyes, she was too busy trying to fish her phone out of her purse. What a day it had turned into. If she had to turn around to grab her phone, she would definitely be late for work. 

With neither paying attention,  it was not much of a shock to anyone around them that they had knocked into each other. 

The poor girl stumbled a bit, while Drake was the one to actually fall down. It seemed she was a little more used to being pushed around than he was. 

He hit the ground and winced, but it wasn't such a big deal. His phone was still in his hand and it hadn't been damaged, so other than the embarrassment spreading through him, he was actually okay. 

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Here, let me." 

When Drake looked up to actually see who it was, he was shocked into silence by how beautiful she was. The sun was shining behind her and gave her this glow that made him seriously question if he had met an angel and she wondered if he had hit his head. 

"Uhm, sir?" She asked, and that was when he noticed she had her hand out to help him up. He laugh sheepishly and gently grasped her hand. He knew he could get up on his own, but he wasn't about to miss this opportunity to hold her hand. Even for a moment. 

When he was back on his feet and the two were trying to figure out how to explain, she noticed that Drake's phone was still on and had her work place typed in the search bar. 

"Oh, are you going there?" She asked, pointing at his phone. He looked down at it, having been so out of it he forgot what he was even doing in the first place. He had a hard time concentrating in her presence. 

"I'm meeting a friend there. I've never been before." He admitted, looking down at it then back at her. Her eyes lit up and he was momentarily shocked but it was amplified when she clasped his other hand. 

"I'm on my way there for work, so I'll walk you as my apology for bumping into you!" He couldn't believe it, feeling his face heat up as she squeezed his hand and pulled him along. Though the trip was short, he was too focused on trying not to look like an even bigger idiot in front of her. 

"My name is (Y/n) by the way!" She tilted her head and smiled at him and for a second, his brain short circuited and he couldn't even remember his own name. 

" _ Drake _ ," That was not his own voice and he turned his head away from (Y/n) to see a very unimpressed Hawkins standing by the door. 

(Y/n) looked between the two and nodded at Hawkins with a smile before letting go of Drake's hand and stepping towards the door. 

"I have to get to work but it was really nice to meet you! Sorry for knocking you down earlier." She waved to him and before long, it was just Hawkins and Drake, but Drake was too busy looking through the window at her beauty to notice Hawkins. 

"I expect  _ quite _ the explanation." Hawkins stated calmly before pointing towards the door. Drake opened it for him, allowing Hawkins through first. He knew the man could get annoyed when others were late so he did his best to make up for it. 

 

"Really, I tried. I can never find any of these places you send me to though." Drake sighed into his cup of coffee. His food sat forgotten for a moment, since Drake had been trying his best to explain to Hawkins why he was ten minutes late. 

"You're such a dinosaur. Your phone gives you the directions." Hawkins took a sip of his whatever the heck he ordered, Drake couldn't keep up. It wasn't quite coffee, wasn't quite anything else. How he became friends with such an obscure man confused him. 

They didn't have enough time to really talk about the meeting, so they just sat and chatted, promising to go somewhere tomorrow to get it all set up, when the waiter set a small piece of cake and a tea, one of the kind that Hawkins would like. 

There was a small note on the plate and when they tried to question the waiter, the blond told them it was from the beautifully lady currently working register. 

When Drake turned, he saw that it was (Y/n) and she noticed his stare as she was ringing someone up, waving at him shyly before turning back to the woman with pink staining her cheeks. 

Hawkins picked the note up and huffed, setting it back down and taking the tea for himself. 

"She sure knows how to say sorry." He muttered into his tea, apparently made to perfection. Hawkins slid the note over to Drake and it took him a second to take his eyes off of the waitress, but he finally did and saw a cute little note. 

_ 'I'm really sorry for this morning and I'm sorry for making Drake late, so these are on the house! :)' _

Drake covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile but his eyes met hers again and he couldn't help but smile widely at her to let her know how much he appreciated it. 

It was no surprise to Hawkins when he was asked to come back to the little cafe the next day. 

However, Drake was surprised when he got a small piece of cake and a phone number. Hawkins had to turn his phone to silent so as to not be bothered by the flood of texts sent through the rest of the day. 

  
_'Hey, you're really cute! Maybe call me later?'_


End file.
